


A Gentle Wonder

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I'd Pick You First [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Code 307, F/F, Post Whatever Bullshit Season Three Continues To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is used to waking up from nightmares drenched in sweat, with her heart in her mouth, and tears streaming down her cheeks. </p><p>Now, she wakes up to a soft kiss, and it is only a surprise because it isn't a surprise any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment in a series of short ficlet pieces I am writing for Princess Mechanic from the 'Kisses' prompt set. There's going to be a mixture of ficlets that fit within the known "canon" and ficlets from Alternative Universes, as well as some from canon divergent AUs.

The kiss takes her by surprise, but only because it didn’t.

It wasn’t a surprise to feel the soft press of another’s mouth against her lips, or the hot rush of air across her cheek as the person exhaled a soft, contented, sigh. It wasn’t a surprise to feel a set of fingers reach up and tangle in the soft locks of blonde hair at the nape of her neck. Nor was it a surprise to reach out and slide her fingers across smooth—naked—collarbones to grasp at the other woman’s shoulders.

It wasn’t a surprise at all, after six months of running, fighting, and killing on the Ground, the soft touch of another’s body finally wasn’t a surprise.

“Raven,” Clarke groaned, her breath coming out as a sigh as she reached up to scrabble her fingers across Raven’s collar to the flat of her shoulder blades. “Why are you awake?”

“Because, Chancellor,” Raven teased—her voice thick with amusement and affection in equal measures—with her lips brushing along the curve of Clarke’s jawline, “you fell asleep on me last night.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion and sleepiness warring in her eyes as she peered down into Raven’s intense chocolate gaze, “I did?”

“You did.” Raven confirmed as she lifted herself up, bracing her body weight on her forearms and her right knee, balancing over Clarke’s prone body. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it though, you needed your beauty sleep, I just thought I’d do Arkadia the favour of waking you up before you became too beautiful for any of us to function.”

Clarke felt the familiar embarrassed flush creep up her neck at Raven’s words, and so, instead of replying with an also familiar babble of nonsensical words Clarke reached up to clutch the back of Raven’s skull and tug the woman down for a firm kiss.


End file.
